Making the Right Choice
by Sachicolate
Summary: Sebastian has to go and the Earl is left with a substitute. What will happen?


Disclaimer I don't own Kuroshituji or the characters

I hope that you will like it

This is a Sebastian x Ciel

**Making the Right Choice**

**Sebastian's POV**

**It was a stormy night and I had to make an important decision. Once a hundred years I had to go and meet with my so-called family. We are more like a special type of demons. Since we are very rare we have to stay separated from one another. This way our powers are greater and we fight better when we are separated. But, as I said at the beginning we have to meet once a hundred years to see if our number has decreased or not. We could not have kids because it's forbidden to have the child of a human. Before I'll leave Ciel's side for a while I should write a farewell letter so that he can understand the reason of why I left. After I wrote the reason I also wrote that he will find a new butler. Even if it wasn't easy for me to leave but I was obligated to go. After I finished writing the letter I went in my master's room to leave the letter on his pillow and kiss him. The expression he had in sleep was priceless. His long eyelashes and his lips even his hair. Everything attracted me to him. But what made me want him more was his attitude. My true feelings for him were more than just loyalty it was love that kept me close to him. But I was too afraid to confess. He would think that I am a fool and laugh. But I'm wondering if he will miss me. **

**Ciel's POV**

** Next morning**

** When I woke up I saw that the one standing besides me wasn't Sebastian. It was someone else. But he looked like my demon just that this one had white hair and white clothes. Before I asked him anything he showed him a letter. It was written by Sebastian. In the letter he explained why he wasn't around and left a replacement. Since now he left me with a stranger I think that I should ask at least his name.**

** "What's your name?"**

** "My name? Gian."**

** "It sounds Italian."**

** "Yeah. Young Master would you like to know your schedule for today?**

** "Yes."**

** "Then. You have to meet with the director of the Phantomhive Company from Germany at three p.m. after that Elizabeth-sama is going to visit and the last thing is to search where Sebastian went."**

** "Why should I do that? It's not like he left for an eternity. Right?"**

** "Isn't he your demon? Like don't you care about him?"**

** "So what? He's not my lover or father."**

** "You've got a point there, but still you should at least know where he is."**

** "I'm too lazy to search. How does that sound?"**

** "Fine you win. Then I'll leave now"**

** After he left I had to change my clothes since he didn't even bother to do it. But he did bring the food in my room. After I ate my breakfast I thought that I should ask Gian more about himself. Since he has to stay with me for some time. So I rang the bell from my room. When he entered the room he asked me why I called for him and instead of answering his question I started asking him questions.**

** "Why do you look like Sebastian?"**

** "That's because I am his counterpart. Like his opposite. We think in the same way sometimes we know what happens to each other and if we are hurt. Besides our feelings are the ones that match one hundred percent. If I love someone then he loves that person that looks in the same way. Or the other way around."**

** "This means that even you won't lie to me?"**

** "Of course I won't. Is there anything else that you would like to know?"**

** "No, you can leave now."**

** "I understand."**

** If they think the same then that means that he knows everything that happened until now. But, I doubt the fact that they know about my feelings. I am the only one that needed to know my feelings towards Sebastian. The feeling that can destroy friendship, or make two persons become more than friends. The feeling called love. But, for me the contract was enough. Maybe I will tell him how I feel when I will grow up. If I'll grow older than thirteen years old. Leaving that aside, I should read a book since I still have to wait.**

** The book that I picked was about a girl trying to live in a village. She had just the clothes that she was wearing. One day a young man found her and gave her some food. She was happy for that and thanked him. From that day on he would come everyday and give her something. But one day she said that she loves him. But, he didn't love her. That was what destroyed their friendship. She was really sad, but she couldn't do anything about it. So, in the end she died alone.**

** What a foolish end. I think that it won't happen to me since even if I say my feelings ho won't leave. Without noting the time passed and the guest arrived. We talked about ways of improving the factory that produces the toys and extending our company. After we talked he left and then Elizabeth came. She was surprised to see a new butler that looked like Sebastian. We talked in the garden and then she left. It was late so I went to bed. When I woke up I was terrified form the dream I had. I was in a cage and around me there was a table. I was in the middle of it. There were many demons that looked in the same way. It was like choosing who will be the one that will take my soul. I was helpless. I wished that Sebastian was there but he wasn't. It was raining so I couldn't go out and think. Bu that dream made me think that maybe Sebastian is like one of them. While no one was looking after me I decided to leave the house and go in the place I found Sebastian. **

** It was dark and wet. There were rats and many spider webs. While searching for Sebastian I found a secret passage. It was different from the rest of the room. It was clean and there were some foot prints. I followed them and got into a room where there were many mirrors. It was really scary but I had to continue my investigation. While searching through the mirrors I saw a shadow. It looked like the demon from my dream. I got scared so I hided. But, I was found because of the reflection from the mirrors. They drugged me and I fell asleep. **

**When I woke up I saw that I was in the same place as in my dream. I got really scared but I couldn't show it. This time I was alone so I had to get out of there on my own. One of the demons saw that I opened my eyes and he called the others. They were fascinated by the smell my soul gave off. The started sniffing me and talked about playing a game on deciding who will be the one eating my soul. Before they even started playing the game I heard a familiar voice coming from one of them**

** "Let him out. Now!**

** "Oh, Sebastian. You came."**

** "I said let him out."**

** "Not so fast my friend. It wasn't so easy to find such a lovely soul you know. So if you don't like him just leave.**

** "I see that you didn't understand why I want you to free him. I will tell you then. He formed a contract with me so I'll be the one savoring his soul. There is also another reason why I want him. **_**I love you Master**_**."**

** Those words echoed in my mind over and over again. It was like a dream. The same words that I want to say to Sebastian. Now I know that he won't reject my feelings.**

** "Sebastian! Save me. This is an order."**

** "Yes, My Lord."**

**After he defeated the rest of his family but not killed them he opened the cage I was in. I thanked him and also let my feelings out for him. You could read how happy he was from the look on his face. As he took me in his arms I lifted my head and kissed him on his cheek. Then I turned away and blushed. He smiled and with one hand he moved my head towards his face and kissed me. His lips were really cold but his tongue was warm. **

** THE END**

** That's it people. I hope that you liked it**


End file.
